Sezon trzeci
Artykuł ten zawiera krótkie streszczenia epizodów z sezonu trzeciego. Zobacz także: Zagubieni: Sezon 1, Zagubieni: Sezon 2, Daty emisji Główne wątki Sezon ten skupia się na innych. Odkrywamy w nim również kolejne stacje Dharmy: *Stację Płomień *Stację Hydra Nowe postacie: m.in: Jednooki, Juliet, Ms. Hawking Nikki, Paulo, Ginie w nim Mr. Eko Epizody Sezonu Trzeciego Lost: A Tale of Survival *'Data emisji (USA):' Wrzesień 27, 2006 Podsumowanie poprzednich sezonów A Tale of Two Cities *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 04, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Jack *'Scenariusz:' Damon Lindelof, J.J. Abrams (co-writer) *'Reżyseria:' Jack Bender Jack, Kate i Sawyer odkrywają co czeka ich jako więźniów "Innych". Gościnnie wystąpili: John Terry jako Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen jako Sarah Shephard, M.C. Gainey jako Tom, William Mapother jako Ethan Rom, Brett Cullen jako Goodwin, Blake Bashoff jako Karl, Julie Adams jako Amelia, Stephen Semel jako Adam, Isabelle Cherwin jako dziewczynka, Alexandra Morgan jako moderator, Sonya Seng jako recepcjonistka, Sally Davis jako nauczycielka i Julie Ow jako pielęgniarka The Glass Ballerina *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 11, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Jin & Sun *'Scenariusz:' Jeff Pinkner & Drew Goddard *'Reżyseria:' Paul Edwards Ten epizod zastąpił "Further Instructions", który został przesunięty na 18tego Października Sayid'a plan zlokalizowania Jack'a powoduje, że Sun i Jin są w strasznym niebezpieczeństwie. W międzyczasie, Kate i Sawyer są przymuszani do wyczerpującej pracy przez oprawców, a Henry składa Jack'owi propozycję, która może być trudna do odrzucenia. Gościnnie wystąpili: M.C. Gainey jako Mr. Friendly, Tania Raymonde jako Alex, Paula Malcolmson jako Colleen, Michael Bowen jako Pickett, Byron Chung jako Mr. Paik, Tony Lee jako Jae Lee, Sophie Kim jako młoda Sun, Joah Buley jako Luke, Tomiko Okhee Lee jako Mrs. Lee i Teddy Wells jako inny Further Instructions *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 18, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Locke *'Scenariusz:' Carlton Cuse & Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Reżyseria:' Stephen Williams Są pokazane losy Locke'a, Eko i Desmond'a po imlozjii włazu, Hurley wraca do obozu na plaży, żeby powiedzieć co się zdarzyło kiedy on, Jack, Kate i Sawyer spotkali "Innych". Gościnnie wystąpili: Ian Somerhalder jako Boone, Justin Chatwin jako Eddie, Chris Mulkey jako Mike, Virginia Morris jako Jan, Joel Himelhoch jako sheriff i Dion Donahue jako Kim Every Man for Himself *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 25, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Sawyer *'Scenariusz:' Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *'Reżyseria:' Stephen Williams Sawyer poznaje jak daleko ich oprawcy posuną się by uniemożliwić jemu i Kate uciec, a Jack będzie mógł ocalić życie jednego z Innych. W międzyczasie Desmond'a zachowanie zaczyna intrygować rozbitków, kiedy zaczyna on budować nieznane urządzenie. Gościnnie wystąpili: Kiele Sanchez jako Nikki, Rodrigo Santoro jako Paulo, M.C. Gainey jako Mr. Friendly, Michael Bowen jako Pickett, Ian Gomez jako Munson, Bill Duke jako Warden Harris, Ariston Green jako Jason, Dustin Geiger jako Matthew, Kim Dickens jako Cassidy, Dorian Burns jako prison guard i Peter Ruocco jako Agent Freedman The Cost of Living *'Data emisji (USA):' Listopad 1, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Mr. Eko *'Scenariusz:' Alison Schapker & Monica Owusu-Breen *'Reżyseria:' Jack Bender Majaczący Eko boryka się z przeszłymi demonami; część rozbitków idzie do Stacji Perła, żeby znaleźć komputer, którym być może zlokalizują Jack'a, Kate i Sawyer'a; Jack nie wie komu zaufać, kiedy dwóch z Innych są odmienni od pozostałych. Gościnnie wystąpili: Kiele Sanchez jako Nikki, Rodrigo Santoro jako Paulo, Michael Bowen jako Pickett, Adetokumboh M'Cormack jako Yemi, Muna Otaru jako Amina, Hakeem Kae-Kazim jako Emeka, Jermaine "Scooter" Smith jako Daniel, Michael Robinson jako trader, Ariston Green jako Strażnik, Lawrence Jones jako Żołnierz i Alicia Young jako blind woman I Do *'Data emisji (USA):' Listopad 8, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Kate *'Scenariusz:' Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse *'Reżyseria:' Tucker Gates Jack podejmuje decyzję odnośnie oferty, którą złożył mu Ben. Kate jest bezradna, gdy Pickett chce wypełnić swoje groźby odnośnie Sawyera. Locke odkrywa ukrytą wiadomość, która może być natępnym krokiem w jego podróży do odkrywania tajemnicy wyspy. Gościnnie wystąpili:Kiele Sanchez jako Nikki, Rodrigo Santoro jako Paulo, M.C. Gainey jako Mr. Friendly, Tania Raymonde jako Alex, Michael Bowen jako Pickett, Nathan Fillion jako Kevin, Eden-Lee Murray jako Suzanne, Mark Stitham jako minister i Frederic Lane jako Edward Mars Lost Moments Zobacz główny artykuł: Lost Moments *'Daty emisji:' Listopad - Luty (powtórka) Lost Moment są krótkimi 30 sekundowymi zapowiedziami tego co zdarzy się w następnych odcinkach III Sezonu nadawanymi w czasie przerwy sezonowej. Wyemitowano 13 filmów. Lost Survivor Guide *'Daty emisji:' 7 luty 2007 Not In Portland *'Data emisji (USA):' 7 luty 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Juliet *'Scenariusz:' Carlton Cuse i Jeff Pinkner *'Reżyseria:' Stephen Williams i Jack Bender Odcinek rozpoczyna się wspomnieniami Juliet, Kate i Sawyer uciekają i po drodze pomaga im Alex. Jack ma w swoich rękach życie Bena, który się budzi, chce porozmawiać z Juliet.Sawyer i Kate uwolnili chłopaka Alex - Karla i dostali łódź, gdy chcą już odpłynąć zjawia się Pickett i chce zabić Sawyera... ... Na szczęście przybywa Juliet która pozbawia życia.... Picketta. Jack szczęśliwie kończy operację, a Sawyer, Kate i Karl odpływają na drugą wyspę. Gościnnie:Robin Weigert jako Rachel M.C. Gainey jako Mr. Friendly/Tom William Mapother jako Ethan Blake Bashoff jako Karl Tania Raymonde jako Alex Michael Bowen jako Pickett Ariston Green jako Jason Teddy Wells jako Ivan Nestor Carbonell jako Richard Alpert Steve Labrash jako pracownik kostnicy Kimberly Estrada jako Sherry Rob McElhenney jako Aldo Zeljko Ivanek jako Edmund Flashes Before Your Eyes *'Data emisji (USA):' 14 luty 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Desmond *'Scenariusz:' Drew Goddard & Damon Lindelof *'Reżyseria:' Jack Bender Podejrzliwy i zdeterminowany Hurley prosi Charlie'ego, żeby pomógł mu wyciągnąć prawdę z Desmonda, który odkąd nastąpiła implozja Stacji Łabędzia zachowuje się dziwnie. Gościnnie wystąpili: Sonya Walger jako Penny Widmore, Alan Dale jako Charles Widmore, Shishir Kurup jako Donovan, Fionnula Flanagan jako Ms. Hawking, Katie Doyle jako Recepcjonistka, Jeremy Colvin jako Dostawca, Michael Titterton jako Barman i David Cordell jako Jimmy Lennon Stranger in a Strange Land *'Data emisji (USA):' 21 luty 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Jack *'Scenariusz:' Elizabeth Sarnoff & Christina M. Kim *'Reżyseria:' Paris Barclay Następuje walka o wpływy pomiędzy Jackiem i Innymi, a przyszłość Juliet wisi na włosku. W międzyczasie Kate, Sawyer i Karl kontynuują swoja podróż z "Alcatraz". Gościnnie wystąpili:: M.C. Gainey jako Mr. Friendly/Tom, Tania Raymonde jako Alex, Blake Bashoff jako Karl, Kimberley Joseph jako Cindy, Bai Ling jako Achara, Diana Scarwid jako Isabel, Shannon Chanhthanam jako Tajski chłopiec, Siwathep Sunapo jako Tajlandczyk i James Huang jako Chet Tricia Tanaka is Dead *'Data emisji (USA):' 28 lutego 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Hurley *'Scenariusz:' Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis *'Reżyseria:' Eric Laneuville Hurley odkrywa stary, zrujnowany samochód na wyspie. Prowadzi go na misje nadziei nie tylko dla siebie, ale dla towarzysza pozostałego przy życiu, w znalezieniu wiary. Tymczasem, Kate i Sawyer łączą się z towarzyszamim. Kate wciąż zamartwia się zostawieniem Jack’a na pastwę Innych. Gościnnie wystąpili: Mira Furlan jako Danielle Rousseau, Rodrigo Santoro jako Paulo, Kiele Sanchez jako Nikki, Lillian Hurst jako Carmen Reyes, Billy Ray Gallion jako Randy, Cheech Marin jako David Reyes, Caden Waidyatilleka as Młody Hurley, Suzanne Krull jako Lynn Karnoff i Sung Hi Lee jako Tricia Tanaka Enter 77 *'Data emisji (USA):' 7 marca 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Sayid *'Scenariusz:' Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof *'Reżyseria:' Stephen Williams W tym odcinku Sayid i Kate odnajdą stację The Flame(płomień). Gościnnie wystąpili: Mira Furlan jako Danielle Rousseau, Rodrigo Santoro jako Paulo, Kiele Sanchez jako Nikki, April Grace jako Ms. Klugh, Andrew Divoff jako Mikhail Bakunin, Francois Chau jako Dr. Marvin Candle, Shaun Toub jako Sami, Anne Bedian jako Amira, Taiarii Marshall jako Kelner i Eyad Elbitar jako Arab Par Avion *'Data emisji (USA):' 14 marca 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Claire *'Scenariusz:' Christina M. Kim Jordan Rosenberg *'Reżyseria:' Paul Edwards Gościnnie:'John Terry jako Christian Shephard M.C. Gainey jako Tom Mira Furlan jako Danielle Rousseau Andrew Divoff jako Mikhail Bakunin Gabrielle Fitzpatrick jako Lindsey Julian Barnes jako Dr. Woodruff Rhett Biles jako Oficer Barnes Danan Pere jako doktor na ostrym dyżurze Anne Elizabeth Logan jako pielęgniarka John Medlen jako mężczyzna z miejsca wypadku The Man From Tallahassee *'Data emisji (USA):'21 marca 2007 *'Retrospekcja: Locke *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo Expos *'Data emisji (USA):'28 marca 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Paulo i Nikki *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo Scavengers *'Data emisji (USA):'4 kwietnia 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Sawyer *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo The Truth About Lying *'Data emisji (USA):'11 kwietnia 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Charlie *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo Round and Around We Go *'Data emisji (USA):'18 kwietnia 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Desmond *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo Not What I Wanted *'Data emisji (USA):'25 kwietnia 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Juliet *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo He Can Never Know *'Data emisji (USA):'2 maja 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Jin & Sun *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo 20 *'Data emisji (USA):'9 maja 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Tom *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo 21 *'Data emisji (USA):'16 maja 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Kate? *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo Everything Has A Beginning *'Data emisji (USA):'23 maja 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Ben *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo 23 *'Data emisji (USA):'30 maja 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Jack? *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo Snake in the Mailbox *'Data emisji (USA):'6 czerwca 2007 *'Retrospekcja:' Penny? *'Scenariusz:' nie wiadomo *'Reżyseria:' nie wiadomo Galeria * * *